24 Czerwca 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Fifi - Błotni szpiedzy odc. 14 (Mud spies); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Dim, Dam, Doum - Żaba Fraba, odc. 2 (Noville, La Grenoville); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Wirtul@ndia - Po drugiej stronie Lustra; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Lippy&Messy - /odc. 3/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Legenda Nezha - Początek końca, odc. 27 (Dawn of Armaggedon, ep. 27); serial animowany kraj prod.Chiny (2003); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Na wysokiej fali, seria II - odc. 2 (Blue Water High, seria II, ep. 2); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Australia (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:25 Don Matteo II - Magia Etrusków, odc. 8 (Don Matteo - Questione Di Fegato); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2001); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:20 Plebania - odc. 1276; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Klan - odc. 1665 - TXT str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 154 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Księżyc na sprzedaż cz. 2 (Moon for Sale); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO 15:14 Zaginiona - odc. 1/7 - Odjazd - TXT str.777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2002); reż.:Andrzej Kostenko; wyk.:Jan Frycz, Danuta Stenka, Maciej Marczewski, Agnieszka Grochowska, Matylda Damięcka, Ryszard Filipski, Andrzej Chyra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Muzyczna Poczta Jedynki ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Faceci do wzięcia - Kawa z mlekiem; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:25 Ranczo - odc. 3 - Ksiądz z inicjatywą - TXT str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 4422 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4637); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Między nami bocianami - odc.2 - Nas jest więcej; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:00 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Brazylii; felieton; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:25 Okruchy życia - Próba ognia (Trial by Fire (Raging Inferno)) - TXT str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:John Terlesky; wyk.:Brooke Burns, Rich Ravenello, Erin Karpluk; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:05 W kręgu tajemnicy - odc. 5 (Mystere, ep. 5) - TXT str.777; serial kraj prod.Francja (2007); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 W kręgu tajemnicy - odc. 6 (Mystere, ep. 6); serial kraj prod.Francja (2007); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia - Zamach na publiczne media?; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Kino nocnych marków - Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 10/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Kino nocnych marków - Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 11/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:55 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Sophie - panna młoda mimo woli - odc. 19/30 (Sophie - Braut wider Willen); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Znaki czasu ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bodzio - mały helikopter - odc 33/39 Złota Gęś (Budgie - The Little Helicopter ep. Plane Silly); serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Radiostacja Roscoe - odc 47/52 Powstań i walcz! (Radio Free Roscoe ep. Stand Up and Deliver); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 5 - TXT str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 6; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 3; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Przygody Tarzana - odc 53/75 Nocne strachy (Tarzan, ep 324 Night horrors); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Nowe przygody Flippera - odc 20/44 (Flipper, the New Adventures); serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Magnum - odc. 100/162 Wszyscy za jednego, cz. 2 (MAGNUM P. I. s. 5 All for one, pt. 2); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Teleturniej "Lotko. tv"; STEREO 13:35 Bohaterowie Jane Goodall (Jane Goodal's Heroes); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Córki McLeoda - odc. 58 Reakcja łańcuchowa (McLeod's Daughters, s. 3 ep. (Chain Reaction)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2003); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 MASH - odc. 202 (MASH (s. IX, ep. 404 TYhe Best of Enemies)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1980); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Dom - odc. 3/25 - Warkocze naszych dziewcząt będą białe - TXT str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Heineken Opene'er Festival 2009 - Kings of Leon ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:00 Relacja z festiwalu "Młodzi i film"; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 M jak miłość - odc. 630; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 3/21 Wpadnij, kiedy zechcesz, czyli bodźce stępione - TXT str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:05 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji - 1/2 finału: Hiszpania - USA; STEREO 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:13 Pogoda; STEREO 23:20 Oczy Angeli - odc. 8/13 (Angela's Eyes); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Kocham kino na bis - Eroica; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1957); reż.:Andrzej Munk; wyk.:Edward Dziewoński, Barbara Połomska, Ignacy Machowski, Kazimierz Opaliński, Leon Niemczyk, Józef Nowak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Wyznania stewardess i pilotów (Confessions of an air stewart); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 05:56 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 07:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 07:57 Pogoda; STEREO 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:46 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:56 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 15:55 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:16 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:46 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:50 Pogoda; STEREO 16:51 Studio reportażu - Spacerkiem po Woli; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:31 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 17:45 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 17:49 Pogoda; STEREO 17:51 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski ; STEREO 18:13 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:15 Pogoda; STEREO 18:16 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO 18:19 Wywiad Kuriera ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:28 Magazyn nieruchomości - M2; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:43 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 19:09 U wód - Na Starej Polanie; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Pogoda; STEREO 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:32 Raport z Polski; STEREO 19:50 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:00 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:03 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 22:09 Pogoda; STEREO 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:32 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO 24:00 Jeden procent (The One Percent); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:43 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:01 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:24 Lekcja muzyki; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:50 Wszyscy jesteśmy z węgla; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:36 Jestem; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:02 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO 04:27 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:10 Zawodowcy - Dariusz Miłkowski - dyrektor teatru; magazyn; STEREO 05:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Przygody w siodle - odc. 3, Australia 2001 8:30 Łowcy skarbów 2 - odc. 21, Francja, Niemcy, Kanada, USA 2000 9:30 Czarodziejki 4 - odc. 9, USA 2001-2002 10:30 Sheena - odc. 3/22, USA 2000 11:30 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 2, USA 1996 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza - Posag w spadku - odc. 139, Polska 2003 12:30 Rodzina zastępcza - Rzymskie wakacje - odc. 140, Polska 2003 13:05 I kto tu rządzi - Ten pierwszy raz - odc. 5, Polska 2007 13:35 I kto tu rządzi - Randka z nieznajomą - odc. 6, Polska 2007 14:10 Miodowe lata - Głowa rodziny - odc. 3, Polska 1998-2001 14:45 Zwariowany świat Malcolma 6 - odc. 1, USA 2005 15:15 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 3, USA 1996 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:45 Dom nie do poznania - odc. 139, reality show, USA 2007 17:45 Ostry dyżur - odc. 3, USA 2003-2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - Syn w niebezpieczeństwie - odc. 17, Polska 2009 20:05 Świat według Kiepskich - Żyć kolorowo - odc. 262, Polska 2007 20:35 Świat według Kiepskich - Szczupak - odc. 269, Polska 2007 21:05 Straż wiejska - komedia, USA 2001 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:20 Halo Hans! - Szwagier - odc. 4, Polska 2007 0:20 Moment prawdy - program rozrywkowy 1:20 Synowie - Dieta - odc. 11, Polska 2009 1:50 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 2:50 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 3:50 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:50 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 6:50 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 7:40 Mam talent! - program rozrywkowy, Polska 9:20 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 10:20 Salon gry - program rozrywkowy 11:20 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 12:20 Na Wspólnej - odc. 987-989, Polska 2008 13:40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Modelki 14:20 Podróżnik - odc. 3, USA 2007 15:20 Przyjaciele - odc. 10, USA 1999-2000 15:55 Przyjaciele - odc. 11, USA 1999-2000 16:25 Rozmowy w toku - Jak się robi telewizję? - odc. 1 17:30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - Trójkąt bermudzki 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Trójkąt bermudzki 20:50 Na zabójczej ziemi - film sensacyjny, USA 1994 22:55 Lina - thriller, USA 1984 1:15 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:35 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 2:55 Rozmowy w toku - Jak się robi telewizję? - odc. 1 3:50 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.10 Pogromcy hitów - program publicystyczny 05.30 Pogromcy hitów - program publicystyczny 05.55 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.25 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 07.30 TV Market 08.05 Zbuntowani (117) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 09.10 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 10.10 Strażnik Teksasu (10) - serial sensacyjny, USA 11.10 Zamiana żon - reality show 12.10 Mała czarna - talk show 13.10 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 13.50 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 14.20 Dziewczyny fortuny 15.20 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 16.00 J&J, czyli Jola i Jarek - reality show 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Strażnik Teksasu (11) - serial sensacyjny, USA 19.00 Zbuntowani (118) - serial 20.00 Poźar w Oakland - film katastroficzny, USA 1993 21.55 Nieodebrane połączenie - horror, Japonia 2003 00.20 Zimne piekło - dramat, Kanada 2003 02.30 Mała czarna - talk show 03.20 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 04.10 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 2008: ,,Życie jak wino" (1) 04.50 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 2008: Feel - koncert 05.10 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Do przerwy 0:1 - odc. 3/7 Kłopoty z kasą; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Jedyneczka - Śpimy i śnimy ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 W labiryncie - odc. 5 - Siódmy tydzień; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 W labiryncie - odc. 6 - Ciąża; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Rozmowy istotne - Janusz Gajos; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Ścieżkami Marleya cz. 1; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 1*/22; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Okazja - odc. 1 - Rolna 46; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Okazja - odc. 2 - Mafijne porachunki; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Szansa na Sukces - Feel; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Ścieżkami Marleya cz. 1; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Jedyneczka - Śpimy i śnimy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Rozmowy istotne - Janusz Gajos; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 W labiryncie - odc. 5 - Siódmy tydzień; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 W labiryncie - odc. 6 - Ciąża; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - odc. 49 - Noddy i wielki kwiat (Noddy and the Towering Flower); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 1*/22; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:10 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Tak miało być - odc. 16; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Tak miało być - odc. 17; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Wyspa szczęśliwości PRL; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:15 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:17 W labiryncie - odc. 5 - Siódmy tydzień; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 W labiryncie - odc. 6 - Ciąża; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - odc. 49 - Noddy i wielki kwiat (Noddy and the Towering Flower); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 1*/22; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Tak miało być - odc. 16; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Tak miało być - odc. 17; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Wyspa szczęśliwości PRL; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Polska z bocznej drogi - Szóste pokolenie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia